


A Rock Amongst Diamonds

by bump_in_the_dark



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Self Confidence Issues, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bump_in_the_dark/pseuds/bump_in_the_dark
Summary: It's not like he doesn't get it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I haven't been able to write anything in ages but I got this thing stuck in my head and I wanted to get it out instead of just letting it sit in my notes. I really hope that Ray doesn't see himself this way, he is an absolutely gorgeous human being that deserves the world.
> 
> This was not beta'd, it was barely edited so if there's any glaring mistakes or if it just plain sucks, that's my fault.

It's not like he doesn't get it. Being in a band with Gerard and Frankie with their prettiness, Mikey's awkward cuteness, even Bob's rugged viking-ness, it was obvious that people would pay more attention to them over Ray. He understood. That's why he worked so hard, making he sure he played his heart out for the kids every night; to give them something worth listening to while they watched the others. Playing is the one thing Ray knows he does well. Knows it's probably the only reason the guys keep him around. 

He knew all to well what he looked like, knew he looked out of place. His over exaggerated features, pudgy stomach; the ugly one in a band filled with beauty. It's why he tries to stay behind the others in photoshoots and interviews, why he hides behind his hair and curls around his guitar, he wouldn't want to make people look at him. 

It was so much easier when they were a smaller band, there weren't any magazines with his face on the cover, no billboards with his disproportionate body, just grungy clubs with bad lighting. No one cared what he looked like then, most were to drunk to see straight anyway, they just wanted to hear him play. 

Ray missed that anonymity, when he could fade into the background and let the focus stay on the others where it belonged. Now everyone watches him with laser focus and he can feel the judgement in their eyes; the disappointment. He isn't what they expected when they listened to their records. They wanted beauty and Ray knows he could never fit the image the kids had in their head. 

He wishes he could. But he would always just be Ray. Forever the odd man out.


End file.
